This application is directed to computer-implemented systems and methods useful for analysis and management of liquidity. For example, aspects of the computerized systems and methods described herein may be associated with providing analysis of intraday liquidity flows, and facilitating adjustment to payment processes to reduce intraday overdrafts.
For example, a financial service provider may provide to clients a variety of services which may make use of the client's liquid assets. The clients may have a plurality of accounts at the financial service provider, operating over a variety of disparate systems. As such, the client may not have readily available access to information regarding their liquid assets across the variety of systems.
Among other things, what is needed is a system and method for providing centralized liquidity data in real time or on demand to clients such as investors and asset owners in an aggregated fashion across a plurality of accounts.